Eliza Spenlow
Characteristics Appearance Eliza is a small girl who always wears a smile on her face. She has freckles all over her face, and has a faded, thin scar that runs along her right cheek from an incident that killed her parents when she was younger. Her eyes are brown and her hair is a pinkish strawberry-blonde that goes down to her shoulders. Personality Regardless of what happened to her in the past, Eliza is sweet and trusting to everyone she meets. She's like a ball of sunshine on crack that runs around everywhere and gives hugs. She also has a habit of copying what the people around her do, no matter how obscene. Ability She has the ability to copy other peoples' powers and skills if she touches them. She can copy up to two powers/skills at once, often times getting overloaded if she tries copying more than her limit. Eliza can keep a copied ability until she replaces it with another. Weakness Like I literally just said, Eliza has a limit to her power. Right now, she can only manage to copy 2 abilities before suffering consequences. Additionally, it can take Eliza a little bit to figure out how a power works, and usually finds it easier to use a copied ability if she has seen the original user use their ability. Biography Early Life (2008-2014) "Lizzy," as she swiftly became known as to her parents, lived a happy little life in a small apartment building in Santa Monica. Her home was close to the beach, where she and her parents would go to to build sandcastles and play in the water. Eventually, they stopped going after Eliza started mimicking a crotchety old man flipping off random passerby. Her parents thought her habit of mimicking people was just a phase, but she still carries this quirk to this day. Eliza had been an only child, and would often tell her parents she wanted a sister. When she was 4, she had begged them for a sister, and when they said they couldn't just make her a sister (bullshit they cOULD), Eliza went outside, found a rock, and named it, "Sissy." Trying to take Sissy away from her was a futile effort, and she held onto it until she was 6. Discovering Her Power (October 31st, 2014) So hey Eliza is 6 now, and on Halloween, after they went Trick or Treating, she and her parents decided to take a walk in a nearby nature trail. Not many people were around, which they figured was a good thing. As they were walking, they heard footsteps behind them. Eliza turned around and saw a boy who looked to be in his late teenage years. She noticed he seemed angry, and she being the trusting girl she is, walked up to him and offered him some of her Halloween candy (stranger danger honey). Her parents tried pulling her back, but the boy yanked her forward and the stones and earth around him lifted and formed into sharpened chunks that resembled daggers. She screamed and reached into her pocket and pulled out Sissy, which she carried around everywhere up to that point, and threw it at his face. It messed up his focus and Eliza was left with only a scratch down her face from one of the sharpened pieces. Her parents weren't so lucky- the mutant raised his hands and speared them both simultaneously in the head, killing them almost instantly. Heartbroken and acting purely on instinct, Eliza flung her hands in the air and the earth around her raised into crude chunks. The boy seemed shocked and turned to run off, but the chunks shot after him and bludgeoned over and over until he fell to the ground, motionless. Eliza was found by the police later that night, unconscious and surrounded by three corpses. The Foster Home (2014-2015) After that night, Eliza was sent to live in a nearby foster home, where she withdrew from the people around her and became far less trusting. She refused to open up to anyone about anything, and spent most of her time alone while the other kids did their thing around the home. She remained this way for awhile, only becoming a little like her happy self again when she met a girl named Isadora. They swiftly became close friends, and Eliza grew extremely attached to the older girl. When she was 7 and Isadora was 18, she adopted Eliza and they've been together since.Category:Marvel Theme